Phoebe's Soccer Team The Sequel
by Tonet
Summary: Phoebe is back to school and back to her soccer team, but her nightmare isn't quite over yet. CHAPTER 8 IS UP
1. Guilty

Phoebe's soccer team. The Sequel  
  
Chapter One: Guilty.  
  
Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the face of her sister, even though she was completely hazy, she could easily recognize that face anywhere. Piper always seemed to be around whenever she needed her the most. She closed her eyes tightly trying to focus, but she did not succeed. Her eyelids felt heavy, unresponsive, and her sight was a complete mess.  
  
Don't!---- Piper gently caressed Phoebe's hair and softly kissed her eyes.-- - Get some rest, I am right here. Don't you worry about anything.  
  
Pro..mise you won't... le...ave? --- Phoebe licked her lips and tried to open her eyes but she barely lifted her eyebrows.  
  
Of course I promise, I'll stay right here, I'm not going anywhere; you both are the most important people in the world for me; you know that honey, so where would I go? She softly kissed Phoebe again, trying hard to hide the lonely tear that trickled down her cheek; which she gently wiped away with the back of her hand. —  
  
Piper glimpsed at Prue, -- Good, she is still sleeping---She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. –Thank you God, for giving me back my sisters –She got up from Phoebe's bed and paced across the room; her legs were so numb that she could barely keep herself walking straight. She was exhausted.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe stirred and winced; she was obviously in a lot of pain. She managed to mumble Piper's name but that is all she could say, her jaw rapidly clenched and her body started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Phoebe! – Shouted Piper stunned, and in a fraction of a second, she was at her sister's side. She grabbed Phoebe by the shoulders trying to put an end to her shaking, but she panicked even more when she saw blood coming out of Phoebe's mouth. ----Nurse! -----Doctor!------Anybody!---- I need help, please! She fought hard to try to keep Phoebe from shaking because she knew she was obviously going to hurt herself– I've got you Phoebes, -- I've got you. –  
  
What is going on? -----Asked Prue nervously and at the same time grabbing the assistance button hanging beside her bed ----What is happening to her? ---She managed to mumble immediately after she opened her eyes, startled by Piper's screams.  
  
I don't know Prue, she just started shaking with no apparent reason, ---- Piper was almost on top of her sister--- "and she"..... . --- Phoebe almost threw Piper to the floor by her sturdy movements, but Piper regained her balance and climbed back all over Phoebe again-  
  
...She..... "There's blood in her mouth! I'm not sure if it is because".... (She kept struggling with Phoebe) "She has bitten her tongue or.... because she hurt herself with all this shaking" ---(She sighed)--- "I mean...her ...lungs" ----she swallowed exhausted and blew some air to push away the hair from her eyes.  
  
Please, step aside! --- Ordered a young Doctor---- Piper automatically released Phoebe's shoulders and slowly moved backwards; covering her mouth with both hands and staring avidly into her sister's frightened eyes.  
  
A couple of nurses and a Doctor rushed in with a gurney and after some swiftly well trained movements, they were all gone, leaving the Halliwell sisters motionless and shocked.  
  
Go with her! --- Shouted Prue biting her lower lip and breathing heavily---- Piper nodded---eyes wide open---- and without even bothering to reply, she ran after her sister.  
  
Prue was completely submerged in her thoughts when she heard a couple of weak knocks on the door. --- She cleared her throat and was about to ask who it was, when Darryl slowly opened the door and quietly emerged behind it. ---- Prue? ...Piper?.... Can I come in?....---He whispered....  
  
Darryl!.... ---she raised her arms expecting to receive a warming embrace; her eyes filled with tears; looking devastated . --- Darryl quickly walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Not a single word was spoken; He just held her tightly.  
  
It was horrible, Darryl, ---mumbled Prue with a shaky voice---....it.. it ...was an awful nightmare, ... And I ... and ...and I ....just couldn't do anything; they were so,... so, they....  
  
Easy Prue, calm down, he gently stroked Prue's hair; her head still resting on his chest. Everything is ok now; those girls are in jail right now; I wont let anything happen to you; not now, not ever. ----He lovingly kissed her forehead. ---Prue did not respond, she just kept crying.  
  
Listen to me Prue. ----Darryl softly whispered, and gently pulled back Prue's head. He looked straight into her eyes and wiped away her tears--- They are in jail. Those three wont be hurting your sisters or you anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying?  
  
Prue nodded and buried her face against his chest.  
  
She's out of danger. --Said Piper as she entered the room--- Oh my God, are you ok honey?—asked Piper walking toward her sister.  
  
I'm fine. ----Replied Prue---- I'm better now, thanks to Darryl.  
  
Piper gave Darryl a slight smile and tenderly squeezed his shoulder. –Thank you--- She whispered. ---Darryl didn't hear her, he just read her lips and nodded; still holding Prue against his heart. ---It's the drugs Prue; Phoebe's system is screaming for drugs. She whispered softly trying not to upset her sister more than she already was.  
  
*********************************************************************** After two weeks, Prue was released from the hospital; she had to use crutches, but she was fine, at least that's what she kept telling herself. Her leg had to heal completely before putting away the crutches and she had to take it easy for a while; so she decided to rest in her own home. Her injury was a serious one; the high caliber bullet had completely shattered her tibia into a million pieces and the pain she felt was almost unbearable. She knew that the rehabilitation was going to be hard but she intended to take one step at a time.  
  
Phoebe had to stay in the hospital; her drug problem was more complicated than what everybody thought, because she had to take medication to ease her chest pains, but she was too stubborn to take them; afraid of getting more addicted than she already was; so, most of the time she suffered in silence. This was the only way she knew to pay for the guilt feeling she had been trying to get rid of. She also didn't want to see her sisters; she blamed herself for everything that happened to them, and facing them was not in her "things to do list" at the moment.  
  
The last few days were very difficult for Phoebe; she didn't want to be around her sisters; so every time she saw somebody approaching the door, she just pretended to be asleep. Hearing Prue's wheelchair always gave her the chills. She spent most of the time crying and feeling guilty. She spent most of her time alone. 


	2. An Unexpected Visit

Phoebe's soccer team: The Sequel  
  
Chapter 2: An unexpected visit.  
  
Prue, honey, do you need anything?---- Yelled Piper from the kitchen---- I'm going upstairs right now.  
  
Prue placed aside the book she was reading and gently wiped her eyes. --- "No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway. ---She pulled back the quilt to cover her legs and eagerly returned to her reading; she felt a little twinge in her leg but she didn't pay much attention, she just bit her lower lip and wrinkled her nose.  
  
Ok, all right, I'll be back in a little while then, I'm going to take a quick shower. She went up the stairs and suddenly stopped, turning her head over her shoulder. ---Are you sure you'll be all right?---- she asked again, but this time with an evident worrying tone in her voice.  
  
"Uhhuuhh" ---Prue mumbled without lifting her eyes from the book.  
  
Piper shook her head and continued her way upstairs.---Maybe I'm being a little over protective in here---- she thought---- Nah! .I'm not---- she thought to herself and smiled.  
  
Are you comfy Witch? ---A deep harsh voice was suddenly heard in the living room--- Prue startled and dropped her book; she grabbed her eyeglasses and quickly pulled them away; she was shocked to see three men standing in front of her. -"How the hell did you get in here?"--- She asked; Her voice filled with anger.  
  
Come, come, witch, as if we all didn't know that the Charmed ones are going through a rough time right now -----they all laughed and quickly walked toward her.  
  
With a sudden move of her hand, Prue threw one of them against the wall; he went down sliding slowly from the wall and landing heavily behind the sofa; she quickly turned around to do the same thing with the other two, but managed to hurt only one of them.  
  
The remaining one took advantage of the situation and while she was trying to regain control, he threw an energy ball directly to her chest; It all happened so fast that Prue was only able to close her eyes tightly as if by doing that she was going to be able to evade the attack. The ball shocked Prue and tossed her strongly on the floor, landing strongly on her broken leg; slightly shattering the cast.  
  
She was hurting a lot, but she was conscious. She slightly shook her head to try and make her sight less hazy, and impulsively she grabbed her leg with both hands trying to ease the sudden sharp pain; it was a little too late when she looked up to see her attacker, who was rapidly approaching at her with such anger; that it was impossible for her to react as fast as she would have wanted to.  
  
She winced in pain and prepared herself for the inevitable. She knew exactly what was about to happen, so she closed her eyes at the sudden brutal strike she received on her face.  
  
She rolled herself on the floor trying to get away from her attacker; feeling her leg almost breaking again; but he followed her and placed his knee on her back, grabbed her by the hair and twisted her arm to her back.  
  
"I didn't think that the day the mighty Charmed ones were supposed to die was so near; and I never thought it was going to be this easy." ----He whispered in Prue's ear, allowing her to smell and feel his stinky warm breath. It was disgusting. She almost felt like throwing her stomach out, but she was able to get a hold of herself.  
  
The pain she was feeling in her leg and in her arm was more than enough to keep her aware. She swallowed hard while she felt her arm bent harder. Her back just couldn't support his weight and she almost felt herself drifting away, but the "second level" demon noticed her weakness and pulled her hair and her arm harder to keep her conscious.  
  
She screamed in pain and closed her eyes even tighter, feeling the cold floor slowly sinking under her tired aching body; all of a sudden, she came around when she felt his tongue sliding on her neck.  
  
Leave her alone! ------Shouted Piper standing on the top of the stairs------ Or I'll blow your dirty ass away!! ---She lifted her hands and closed them in a tight fist when she realized it was excessively dangerous to try to do something; her sister was just under her target.  
  
She slowly walked down the stairs, staring angrily to her sister's captor and at the same time watching her sister's unevenness. She could easily see the sweat drops trickling down her forehead and the restrained tears in her eyes ready to burst out at any moment.  
  
My, my, . if looks could kill, . am I right or am I right sweetheart? ---He muttered looking directly into Piper's eyes; and without taking his sight away from her, he quickly turned Prue around to let her rest on her back; he strongly grabbed both of her arms with one hand and lifted her up from her blouse; Prue's whimpers filled Piper's ears making her feel guilty for not being able to help her.  
  
The demon promptly bent one of her arms behind her back and pulled her close to his chest, he grabbed her hair and turned her head to meet his face; He kissed her roughly on the mouth, biting her tongue and leaving a thread of blood running down her chin.  
  
Prue winced and tried to get away from him but he tightened the grip on her arm even more and pulled her head violently against him. She swallowed her cry while he brutally kissed her again. --- Mmm you taste so good, witch, he laughed loudly, making Piper even more furious -Prue couldn't resist her own weight and bent her knees, but her capturer held her tight to avoid the fall, causing her an even greater pain in her broken leg-  
  
Piper ran to her side, with only one thing on her mind "to try and free her sister from that filthy animal at any cost" but he stopped her on her tracks by twisting harder Prue's arm and making her scream louder and painfully than she did before. ---I'm watching you witch-He laughed without even looking at Piper--  
  
Ok. Ok, Stop, I wont try anything, just let her arm go; just stop hurting her--- begged Piper with tears in her eyes and showing both hands in front of her.  
  
Do you think I'm stupid or what? ---- Muttered the demon hiding himself behind Prue----  
  
Prue shared a painful look with Piper, letting her know that it was just too much for her to handle, and she unwillingly bent her knees again; Piper could easily tell that Prue was clearly in a lot of pain; unfortunately, this time her captor couldn't keep Prue in place and she fell flaccidly on the floor; he wanted to regain control of her body and tried to lift her back again, but Piper was faster than him this time, she smiled and quickly blew him away before he even had time to blink. Prue barely had time to cover her eyes to avoid the blast.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting better at this aiming stuff"--- Piper reacted with surprise, and at the same time turned her head around to find the other two demons laying out cold on the floor. She blew them away with a couple of quick wrist movements.  
  
Prue! ---Piper shouted kneeling down to check up on her sister; she tried to lift her up from the floor but Prue grabbed her sister's hand tightly. -- -Please Piper, don't move my leg, it hurts like hell--- She cried.  
  
Right, I'm sorry.I'm sorry. Mumbled Piper pulling Prue's head onto her lap and wiped the sweat away from her forehead ---- I really want to know when are the Elders going to give Leo his powers back, we could really use his healing right about now--- said Piper looking up to the ceiling.  
  
You're telling me. ---Prue clenched her jaw and gasped--- We just can't go on like this anymore, we have to bring Phoebe back home right now, we just can't risk being attacked like this again; we definitely need the power of three and she's not making it any easier for us.  
  
Yes, I know. ---Replied Piper still holding Prue's head---- but last time I went to see her she just wouldn't see me; I think she doesn't want to talk to us. She feels guilty, you know.. She.  
  
Of course she feels guilty! ---- Prue clutched her leg and tried to get up-- -- I mean, she should be; she still has a lot of explaining to do -----She shrunk back and screamed --- Damn it Piper, help me up -  
  
But.. Are you sure? ---- Piper opened her eyes widely---- You don't look too good, you might, umm, I might hurt you or something. I, I.  
  
Hello! Piper! Focus in here please. I'm so not going to stay on the floor forever. Do you get that?----Prue asked shaking her head-----  
  
Don't you Piper me, I can see your leg young woman, and believe me, it doesn't look good at all, and, and, and I am not that strong to carry you back to the sofa, and you.. You..  
  
Piper, come on.. We can do this, let's just give it a try, I need you to bring the first aid kit from our bathroom, please?-.. Sweetie? ----She lowered her voice and sounded almost as sweet as Piper.  
  
Damn it Prue, you know I can never say no to you when you talk to me like that; come on, let's try to reach the sofa. ---- She gave her sister a weak smile and hid her nervousness.  
  
Prue sighed when she reached the sofa and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't say a word.  
  
Piper grabbed the quilt and gently placed it on Prue's legs. ---Are you ok? --- She asked holding her sister's hand---  
  
Great.... I'm just great! ---- Prue whined ---  
  
Sorry. --- Piper whispered almost to herself--- let me go and get the first aid kit.  
  
No! ,..I mean, . Please, I don't want to be alone --- Prue sounded nervous as she placed her fingers on her mouth trying to wipe away the dried blood; her hand slightly shaking.  
  
Piper was surprised with her sister's reaction; ---Ok, I'm not going anywhere---- she sat down on the floor holding tight her sister's hand. Prue closed her eyes to try to rest and after a few minutes, she fell asleep. Piper gently stroked Prue's backhand, softly moving her thumb from her wrist up to her knuckles, until she fell asleep as well. 


	3. Face to face to face

Phoebes Soccer Team: The Sequel.  
  
Chapter 3: Face to face to face.  
  
Piper's jeep pulled out on the manor's driveway. The driver's door opened and Piper ran to the other side of the jeep to help Phoebe out. She gently held her hand and slowly pulled her out of the car.  
  
Come on Piper. It's not that I can't walk by myself or anything! ---- Phoebe whined--- I'm just a little sore, not terminal! -----She pushed away Piper's hand with disgust. ---  
  
Come on Phoebe, I know you're not; I'm just trying to make things easier for you here, gosh! ---- Piper reached for Phoebe's elbow and rolled back her eyes.  
  
Well don't! --- Phoebe pulled away from Piper and headed for the entrance door. ---  
  
Piper nodded and quickly ran after her, staying close behind but being very careful not to be noticed. Phoebe was about to turn the doorknob when suddenly the door opened by itself.  
  
Phoebe! ----Prue gave her sister a warm welcoming hug---- It's so good to have you back, we've missed you so much, haven't we Piper? --- She turned to meet Piper's gaze. ---  
  
Yes. ----Piper smiled and walked inside---- We really have missed you honey, it's been one hell of a lousy month without you.  
  
Thanks Prue,. you too Piper. ----Phoebe continued her way to the stairs,-- and don't try to follow me, I'd like to be alone for a while. --she warned her sisters without even looking at them. She walked slowly and grabbed the stair's handrail, she stopped for a few seconds, swallowing hard and tightening her teeth, she knew it was going to be very painful to try to do all this by herself, but she decided that it was better to bare the pain than to have her sisters all around her.  
  
Prue tried to stop her, she knew that her baby sister needed support, but Piper grabbed her hand ---Let her go Prue, we'll talk to her later-she whispered.  
  
Later? 4 weeks don't seem enough "later" for you? . I., I,. I. don't understand Piper, we've been meaning to talk to her to clear things out, and.and.and you ask me to wait? ----Prue turned her back on Piper and pulled her hair back with annoyance----  
  
Take it easy, Prue, relax, I don't' want you to have a stroke or anything. ---Piper rolled back her eyes and frowned. ---  
  
What!!??---- Prue turned around to see Piper ---- Are you, are you making fun of me?  
  
No, honey, of course I'm not. ---Piper swallowed nervously--- I just want you to calm down, Phoebe is not going anywhere, let's just give her time to settle down and .  
  
Ok. All right then. ---- Prue cut off her sister's words and headed for the living room- Then I'll just wait here---- she sat down, crossed her arms against her chest, and stared at nowhere in particular.  
  
Piper turned away from Prue and smiled Watching her sister acting like a spoiled little girl was always amusing. She tightened her lips, hoping to erase her grin and headed to Prue's side; she bent over and kissed her sister's head.  
  
Prue raised her head to meet her sister's eyes and smiled.  
  
It was lunchtime; Piper went upstairs to find Phoebe; Prue was already waiting in the kitchen.  
  
Can I come in Phoebe? --- Piper softly knocked on the door---- Phoebe did not answer.- Phoebe, honey, can I come in? ---- Piper raised her voice a little louder-- --  
  
What is it now Piper? Can't I just get a little time to rest? --- Replied Phoebe in a harsh tone. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.  
  
Come on Phoebe, you just can't stay like this forever --- Piper rested her head on the door--  
  
Like what Piper? ---Yelled Phoebe; her head still covered with the pillow--- --  
  
Piper barely heard what Phoebe said. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked inside---- Like this: --- She grabbed the pillow and pulled it a way from Phoebe's face---She sat down on the bed and lovingly stroked her sister's cheek with the back of her hand.- You just can't go on hiding yourself in this room, you have to talk to us, you have to open up yourself and let it all out.  
  
Phoebe bend forward and desperately hugged her sister. --- Thank you Piper; "you" I can easily talk to, but please don't make me talk to Prue. -- --- She buried her face on Piper's shoulder---  
  
But why sweetie? ---She gentle pulled Phoebe back to meet her gaze. --- Prue will never hurt you; you know that.  
  
Phoebe dried her tears with her blouse's sleeve. --I know, it's just that I am so ashamed of my self. --- She lowered her head and stared at her bed sheets---- I am so screwed. She is so going to kill me.  
  
I know you are ashamed honey, and she is absolutely not going to kill you; and for your information, this is not the end of the world, you know; the important thing is that you do realize that you did wrong and that you are feeling sorry. ---Piper pulled Phoebe to her chest and gently hugged her.-I just want to be sure that you'll never try something like this again, will you? She asked her sister while pushing her back a little to meet her eyes. Of course not, I've learned my lesson, believe me, I know I have. She smiled nervously.  
  
Piper sighed and kissed her sister's forehead ----Now, come on, let's go downstairs before Prue goes mad.  
  
Isn't it her only personal favorite mood? --- Phoebe asked with a childish voice. -  
  
Phoebe - Whispered Piper-- don't.. don't. let her hear you. They both laughed feeling guilty of talking about their older sister on her back.  
  
Phoebe suddenly stopped laughing and bit her lower lip --Promise you'll be on my side? ---- Asked Phoebe timidly; almost talking to herself.  
  
Haven't I always kiddo? ---- Piper sweetly kissed her sister's forehead---- Haven't I always?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
It was about time! --- Shouted Prue ---- I'm starving in here, what took you so long?--- she desperately shouted.  
  
We're here; we're here now ---Sighed Piper standing at the doorframe and placing her arm around Phoebe's waist -  
  
"I am so not talking to her" ---whispered Phoebe to Piper's ear---- "Yes you are Missy" --- replied Piper also whispering and barely opening her mouth---- Come on. --- Piper pulled Phoebe, almost dragging her to the table where Prue was.  
  
Phoebe, I think you owe us some explanation here. --- Prue pulled back her hair and crossed her arms against her chest----  
  
I totally agree with you Prue. --- Phoebe pulled out a chair and nervously sat down---- So shoot, I'm all ears----  
  
All right then; ---Prue rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath--- I want to know why didn't you tell us that you were having drug problems? Moreover, you better not lie to us young lady, because you know what will happen to you if you do. ---  
  
I am so not going to lie to you Prue or to you Piper, --- she turned around to look at her sister, who was placing the lunch plates on the table. --- It's true, I had drug problems, but it wasn't like Julia said; that stupid ex-boyfriend of mine, which name I don't even want to mention, made me do stuff that I didn't want to do..  
  
Stuff? .What kind of stuff? - Interrupted Prue obviously sounding upset-- Come on Phoebe, you're not stupid, you should have told us or, or at least.  
  
I totally resent that --- Snapped Phoebe interrupting her sister--- you don't have to call me stupid. You don't have to humiliate me like that. Anybody can make mistakes.  
  
Well if you are not stupid, you surely acted like one; ----Prue slammed her hand at the table, violently shaking the glasses. Phoebe and Piper were startled by the sudden movement of Prue's hand and instinctively closed their eyes --- "you've always been a". continued Prue, but harshly interrupted by her baby sister.  
  
"A screw up? ----- Asked Phoebe, eyes completely wide open.  
  
Now wait a minute, I didn't say that! ---- Prue raised her voice----- I. I  
  
You didn't have to, Prue! Your face said it all ---Phoebe also raised her voice--- "And as always, big sister, you are acting so selfish, you, you just don't give a damn if you hurt me or anybody else, do you?, You never have and you never will, and I'm so damn tired of always having to be the dumb one, the stupid one the irresponsible one as you always nicely call me. You have always been too busy trying to judge me, to annoy me, to get in my nerves that you never, not even for a minute, stopped to think that you are the one that always have been a big pain in the"..  
  
Phoebe! --- Piper opened her eyes widely and cut off her sister's words. ----  
  
What?! ---Phoebe threw her hands to the air ---- She is! .. She is so arrogant, so self-centered, she is miss perfect, ..She, she.. She still hates me because she thinks I really had something going on with Roger. Come on, Prue, why don't you face it! Roger was a no good, slimy, pigheaded, chauvinist skunk who tried, "listen carefully because I'm not going to say this to you EVER again".. he "tried" to seduce me, but I turned him down. I'm your sister, Prue, you were supposed to believe in me, in ME, your sister, not in that second class, phony, hypocrite liar.  
  
Phoebe paused to take a deep breath and she suddenly realized that she had been way out of line. She looked at Prue, still sitting at the table, her head resting on her hands, motionless. She turned her head to look at Piper and she saw her standing by the table, covering her mouth with her hand; frozen, obviously in shock. Piper never knew of how much her little sister was capable to say in such a little time.  
  
I'm so sorry Prue, I didn't mean to.. ----Phoebe hastily stood up and pushed back the chair.  
  
It's ok Phoebe; you never say anything you don't really mean to. ---Prue got up and walked to Phoebe's side---- You're right; I should have believed in you, I should have trusted you, but I didn't, and, and, I'm sorry Phoebe. ---Prue hesitated for a while but she finally pulled Phoebe against her and hugged her. - I'm sorry honey, I promise I'll make it up to you, I promise I'll make it right this time; we are sisters, and we have to stay that way; sisters and friends forever.  
  
Piper finally was able to react and she joined her sisters by wrapping her arms around them--I can't believe you two are finally leaving all your troubles and misunderstandings behind.---- she smiled and cried at the same time--- ever since Phoebe got back from New York I've been trying like crazy to make you forget the past and start all over again; thank you.. Thanks to both of you. ----Piper hugged them tighter.  
  
Phoebe started crying and tried to pull away from her sisters, but Prue held her firmly. -Oh no you don't; I let you go once, but I am totally holding on to you this time. You are stuck with us missy.  
  
Please. --- Whispered Phoebe - don't ever let go. 


	4. Going back to the real world

Phoebe's soccer team. The Sequel  
  
Chapter 4: Going back to the real world.  
  
Prue's car pulled outside Phoebe's School. Everybody turned their heads around and stared at the shiny, black, convertible BMW. --Are you sure you don't want me to walk you inside? -Asked Prue with a soft worrying voice?  
  
Nah.It's ok, Prue, I think I can handle it on my own, but thanks anyway, -- she kissed her sister good-bye, opened the car's door and slowly got off. She closed it back, nervously, and bent down to see Prue through the window. Prue slid it down and whispered a soft I love you to her baby sister, winking her eye at the same time. Phoebe smiled and also winked an eye.  
  
Ok, this is it. --Phoebe whispered to herself-- here we go again. --She took a deep breath and straightened down her blouse; Slowly but confidant, she walked straight to the School's main building, feeling everybody's eyes attached to her back, burning her.  
  
Phoebe! ---Shouted Susan surprised-- You're back. --- She left her backpack on the floor and headed cheerfully to greet her friend. Phoebe smiled and opened her arms to hug Susan. Wait until Angie sees you, she's going to be so thrilled. Susan yelled in Phoebe's ear while hugging her. -- I'm glad to be back Sue. -Phoebe rolled back her eyes and wrinkled her nose-- I've missed you all badly. However, please try not to shout in my ear, I can assure you that my hearing is perfectly fine. -Phoebe offered her friend a warm sincere smile.-- Ooops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Susan suddenly blushed--- It's ok, Sue, it's nothing, I'm just kidding-Phoebe smiled again.  
  
Great, let's go find Angie, I can't wait to see her face. ---She picked her backpack from the floor and both of them walked through the halls, laughing, Phoebe listening very carefully to Susan and Susan trying hard to bring Phoebe up to date on all the school's activities and latest gossips.  
  
Listen Sue,..hum.. Have you got any news about.. humm. you know.--Phoebe took a deep breath but just wasn't able to say the names of the girls that sent her and her sister's to the hospital.-You mean Julia? - Asked Susan softly-Yes, whispered back Phoebe sounding a little bit nervous. -Well, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to talk to you about them, you know, with everything that happened; but yes, I can tell you whatever you want about them. Do you really want to know?, -Susan stopped walking and turned to look at Phoebe directly in her eyes. --I mean, I think you should forget about all that and try to go on with your life.  
  
I know, and I appreciate your concern, but I really want to know what's been going on in school since,. You know. -- Phoebe replied sadly and lowered her head to stare at the floor. - Come on Phoebe, you don't have to feel bad about it, everybody knows that you had nothing to do with it; they were the guilty ones. Susan placed her arms around Phoebe and slowly pulled her against her; and besides, you should know by now how much all of your friends love you, and that includes me, of course.  
  
Thanks Susan, you don't know how much your words mean to me. - Phoebe wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled. She was obviously feeling relieved, accepted, and loved by her Football teammate, and the greatest defense she knew, her good friend, Susan.  
  
Phoebe! --- Angie dropped her books and ran to her best friend's side; She didn't say a word, she just hugged her tightly and cried. They stood in the middle of the hall for ages.  
  
Hello, I'm choking in here; Phoebe broke the hug and smiled. -Sorry Phoebe, It's just that.. Well you know how emotional I can get sometimes.  
  
I know, I know, and that's exactly what I like about you, don't you ever forget it. -Phoebe closed her eyes and hugged her best friend again, but this time she was the one to make her choke. - They both laughed and cried at the same time.  
  
Susan was telling me all the latest "happenings" in school, but I was telling her that I needed to know about you know who; -- Phoebe told her best friend. They were now sitting at the cafeteria, each having a big fancy cup of cappuccino, and feeling a lot relaxed.  
  
Yes, I know who are you talking about, but believe me, it's not worth it; they are all in jail, as you must know; they were each sentenced to 10 years without probation; their parents left San Francisco feeling sad and ashamed of them, and all the students here are more than happy to know that they were put away for good; they were all angry and so pissed off because of what they did to you. Don't worry, everybody here is on your side; nobody thinks you're a junkie or anything like it. --- Angie took a break to taste her cappuccino and sighed.--- My God, this coffee just taste better with you here- Phoebe smiled and cheerfully kissed her friend on the cheek. --Right back at ya, my friend, right back at ya--- Susan just laughed at them and nodded.  
  
Hey Halliwell, nice to have you back! - The handsome captain of the Boy's soccer team yelled and waved at her from one of the cafeteria's tables, winking his eye, flirting.  
  
"Thanks Derek" -Phoebe waved back and gave him a beautiful smile-  
  
Not fair Phoebe. ---Susan frowned and sadly sighed---  
  
What? --- Asked Phoebe innocently--- Did I do something wrong?  
  
Of course not girl. --- Angie grabbed Phoebe's hand--- Don't listen to Susan, she's crazy.  
  
I've been trying like hell to make him at least look at me, obviously without any luck, and you come here the very first day, and he notices you immediately. That's absolutely not fair. -Susan crossed her arms and puckered up her mouth.  
  
Look at the drama queen! - Angie laughed at Susan's behavior-  
  
Phoebe smiled and softly nodded, grabbing the cup of coffee with both hands and slowly sipping it. 


	5. The Game

Phoebe's soccer team: The Sequel.  
  
Chapter 5: The Game.  
  
All the Professors gave Phoebe a warm welcome. She soon felt loved and accepted. Therefore, everything was back to normal again. After classes, Phoebe, Sue, and Angie went straight to the practice field. They turned soccer practice into a huge welcoming party for their number one scoring star.  
  
Ok...! We have to get serious now! ----Snapped the coach; "Liz Jones" was a single middle-aged beautiful woman who never married, with a great sense of humor and an even greater heart. She loved the girls a whole lot and always enjoyed their presence.---- The championship game is scheduled for this coming Saturday and we have to be in great shape If we want to have that championship in our hands; now are you with me or not?--- Shouted Liz trying to encourage her girls.---  
  
Yes coach!--- All the girls shouted at the same time--- Well, you better start right now; let's practice free throws. Phoebe you go first. Show us what you have.  
  
Soccer practice went on for three more extenuating hours. - Well, Halliwell- Liz placed her arm around Phoebe's shoulders-You're as good as always, maybe even a little bit better-  
  
Thanks coach-- Phoebe smiled and kissed Liz on the cheek; I promise we'll win the game on Saturday.--- I hope so, young lady, I hope so--- The coach winked an eye and spanked Phoebe's back--- Now, let's hit the showers so you can go home and have a good night sleep, I don't want any of you out on the streets tonight or any other night this week, until after the game; Did I make myself clear? -- Yes, coach! The usual loud scream was heard in almost every corner of the school. - Ok,-- Liz smiled satisfied.  
  
Are you sure you don't want a ride home? --- Asked Angie to her best friend.  
  
Thanks but no thanks-answered Phoebe still tying up her tennis shoes.- I've already called Prue and she will be here any moment now.-  
  
Ok, then I'm sure you wont mind if I wait up here with you until she gets here. ---Asked Angie dropping her back pack on the wood bench.-  
  
Of course not, I was about to ask you that you silly-Phoebe placed her foot down and pulled down her blouse. -Come on, lets go wait outside-See you tomorrow coach-Yelled Phoebe heading to the door-yeah!-Answered Liz, who was still in the shower.-  
  
I don't know how did we make it to the finals, we really needed you Phoebe.- said Angie sitting on the lawn. --- Oh, come on, Angie, you are the greatest forward I've ever known, you don't really need me for winning, you have proven it already. --- Smiled Phoebe resting her back on the recently mowed grass.-Well that's easy for you to say, because you weren't the one battling against extra times, penalties and extra loads of stress.- Emphasized back Angie, joining Phoebe as well, and lying herself down on the grass.  
  
Long time no see, Phoebe Halliwell---- a mysterious voice whispered behind a steering wheel of a shiny red Jaguar, letting out a big smoke circle and smiling wickedly at the same time.  
  
Prue's black BMW pulled out in front of Phoebe and Angie, but the girls didn't notice it, so they didn't even try to move, they were so tired to do so. Prue felt her heart beat at a 1000 strokes a minute and quickly ran out to them. -Phoebe!, yelled Prue fearfully, bending her knees and dropping to Phoebe's side-  
  
Oh my God!-shouted Phoebe-Prue!, you almost gave me a heart attack.--- Shit!--- shouted Angie at the same time, placing both hands on her chest and bending up as quickly as she could. ---  
  
Thank God you're ok, I thought something happened to you when I saw you lying on the lawn.-Prue pulled back her hair with her right hand and grabbed her Armani sun glasses with the other.  
  
Don't worry Prue; we're ok. - Phoebe straightened herself up and gently wrapped her arms around Prue's neck.-Prue lovingly returned the embrace and smiled. A single tear rolled down her cheek. - You really scared me!  
  
I'm sorry, Prue, I really am.-Said Phoebe without letting go her sister's neck.-Come on, lets go home. - Prue pulled Phoebe up and they both apologized to Angie and waited until she got on her car and left; Prue and Phoebe went to grab a quick Italian sausage pizza before going home.  
  
How touching that was. --The voice behind the Jaguar sounded a little bit more displeased this time-You'll soon hear from me, I can assure you that Phoebe Halliwell, and it wont be pretty.-  
  
The School's Soccer Field was packed with visitors from the Chicago's St. Paul School for girls, and every student in San Francisco. (Well, .almost every student.) Were supporting their local team.  
  
Phoebe and Angie were running outside the field's lines, warming up for the great championship game that was about to start; their teammates were doing warm-ups right in the middle of the field, along with the other team.  
  
Prue and Piper were sitting on the bleachers right behind the girl's team; they were enjoying a big glass of root beer and an extra long hot dog, showered with extra hot chili and sprinkled with mild cheddar cheese.  
  
The game started, and since the beginning of it, Phoebe was specially guarded by two girls who were supposed to keep Phoebe from scoring. She ran to the right and the girls followed her, she ran to the left and the girls followed her as well, blocking all her movements and barely allowing her to move freely; she was getting real upset and desperate by the situation. - Come on girls, you can do better than this, why don't you try at least to play a little soccer instead of sticking to me as dirty mud on my shoe.---  
  
The girls didn't bother to answer, in fact, they didn't even bother to look at her; one of them elbowed Phoebe on the stomach and the other one pushed her to the ground.  
  
Phoebe was suddenly on the ground, holding her chest and trying hard to regain her breath. While Phoebe was down, and before they whistled the fault; The Chicago team scored.  
  
Prue and Piper were standing on the bleachers, trying hard to see their sister; Phoebe's coach, Liz, joined her star player on the field and quickly asked for a gurney. The medical team carried Phoebe outside the field and Prue and Piper were relieved to see that their baby sister was ok, just a little shook up by the sudden blow.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and slowly got up to let everybody know that she was ok. Every student on the game cheered and screamed when they saw her standing. Suddenly the cheering screams turned into a big "Boo" when they found out that each of Phoebe's attackers just received a yellow card. Phoebe's guards just smiled and waited for Phoebe to get back to the game.  
  
The game carried on and Phoebe was still outside, Liz wanted for Phoebe to rest some more just to make sure that she was ok. After a couple of minutes, Phoebe went back to the game, but her own personal guards were now more annoying than before. Tagging along closer than ever.  
  
The first half was over and the game was still 1 - 0 -Visitors winning. -- -Come on girls, don't you give up on me now!--- said Liz opening her arms widely-  
  
Phoebe was very upset; she threw a white towel to the wall, tightened her teeth and shouted-What the hell can I do, can't you see they're all over me! I can barely run without falling every 2 minutes; they keep pushing and pushing me and nobody seems to notice! -  
  
Well Phoebe, why don't you try to give them some of their own medicine? - Asked Liz innocently --- Meaning. what?..exactly coach. ---Asked Phoebe narrowing her eyes--- You are the one that always told us to play fair. -Phoebe crossed her arms and stared at her coach. Liz seemed to be acting way too suspicious-she thought.  
  
I know what I told you before, Phoebe, but I think this time we can make an exception.---Liz smirked---just for once, I'd like for you to really kick some ass!  
  
Well you're the coach!--- stated Phoebe smiling-  
  
Go Phoebe, -- Shouted Susan-you can do it! --- Yeah! The rest of the team backed her up. "Go Phoebe.Go Phoebe! Everybody screamed at the same time and circled Phoebe around in a single giant Hug.  
  
Second half started. Phoebe ran as fast as she could, trying hard to loose the girl's marks, she barely managed to get away from the girls. She kicked the ball and followed it closely; she controlled the ball first with her left foot and then with her right one, running faster than her guards.  
  
Prue and Piper were cheering her sister as loud as they could.--- Go Phoebe, Go! - Jumping and screaming -Prue, do you think I can. Piper's words were immediately cut by her oldest sister-- Don't you even think about it, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe can play perfectly well without any help from her sister's magic. - Prue narrowed her eyes and pinched her sister's arm.- Ouch!, well, you know me,---Piper rubbed her arm-- I just had to ask.- smiled Piper and continued cheering, still massaging her arm.  
  
Phoebe was more than ready to kick the ball; she raised her eyes end looked directly into the goalkeeper's eyes, trying to intimidate her, she stopped for a second to kick the ball with all her strength, when one of the girls from the other team pushed her strongly from behind; falling flatly on the grass. -"PENALTY" Everybody shouted at the same time. Phoebe quickly got up and ran to face her attacker. She grabbed her from the blouse and shouted all sort of things, pulling her face to hers as close as she could.  
  
Both teams gathered around them in a matter of seconds. Liz hurried and grabbed Phoebe from the back and pulled her away from the fighting scene.  
  
Let me go, let me go! - Struggled Phoebe.  
  
Calm down Phoebe, get a grip. -Shouted Liz trying to cool her down.--- I need you to be focused, you're about to try and score, you're going to kick the penalty shot.  
  
Ok, ok, I'm getting there, I'm getting there-whispered Phoebe, still feeling the rage inside of her-  
  
A whistle was heard and immediately after, Phoebe scored the tying goal. All her teammates ran to hug her and Phoebe smiled satisfied.  
  
The visitor team was gathered at the back. None of the girls were smiling; in fact, they looked more pissed off than ever.  
  
Phoebe ran to her sister's side and hi five them. Prue and Piper smiled proudly and Prue winked her eye to Piper. -Told you so.-Prue stated proudly-  
  
The game was resumed; Phoebe was now playing more confident than ever. She ran and kicked the ball, she was pushed repeatedly, and she pushed them back as well. This just kept going on forever. The game was about to end; everybody seemed to think that they were going to decide the championship by penalty shots; but suddenly, Angie whistled loudly and Phoebe turned her head to meet Angie's eyes. Angie winked and Phoebe understood perfectly what she meant. Phoebe ran a little bit faster, leaving the girls two or three steps behind, but it was just enough for her to jump freely and hit the ball hard with her head. The ball traveled straight and fast as a bullet and entered directly inside the net. GOAL---------GOAL, GOAL! Everybody, including Phoebe, shouted at the same time, screaming, and jumping, Phoebe ran to hug Angie; both of them wrapped in a unique celebration burst. A sudden whistle was barely heard by the cheering crowd, indicating that the game was officially over. San Francisco University had won the National football soccer title.  
  
Phoebe was voted the most valuable player of the game. 


	6. A Well Deserved Celebration

Phoebe's soccer team. The sequel  
  
Chapter 6: A well-deserved celebration.  
  
Great game sis! --- Prue hugged Phoebe tightly-  
  
Yes, honey, you were absolutely fantastic-Shouted Piper thrilled --  
  
Yeah, I was, wasn't I--- mumbled Phoebe trying to be funny; the three sisters laughed joyfully.  
  
Phoebe, we're all going to Mr. Frogs to celebrate, are you coming with us or do you want to meet us there, you can bring your sisters if you want to- Asked Susan sounding eager to leave-  
  
I'll meet you there-answered Phoebe still smiling-  
  
No, sweetie, it's ok, you can go with them, we'll wait for you at home, we are a little bit tired to go out and celebrate anyway, aren't we Piper? - Asked Prue holding Piper's hand and squeezing it at the same time, hoping her sister would get the hint. -  
  
But Prue, I wanted to.. - Piper's whining was suddenly hushed by Prue's cutting words- To go and sleep, I know honey, I know. So, lets just go home and wait for Phoebe there, I'm sure she has a serious celebration to attend to. .. With HER FRIENDS..!---  
  
Oh, of course, I'm really, really tired already, --- Piper placed a hand on her mouth and yawned-  
  
Phoebe smiled, she definitively was not dumb; she knew too well what her sisters were trying to do, but decided to remain quiet anyway-- Ok, you guys, thanks, .. "I guess". I'll see you both at home later, I'll try not to be late because I'm a little tired, you know, scoring the winning goal and everything. ---Phoebe smiled---  
  
Oh come on! Stop it - Piper pushed her playfully -  
  
"Ok, kiddo, have fun!--- Prue kissed her baby sister on the cheek and gave her some spending money. Phoebe opened her eyes widely and grabbed the money. "I think I should do this more often" "Thanks a lot sis" ---She hugged her oldest sister and gave her a kiss on each cheek. -Prue smiled delighted.  
  
Sweetie, remember to behave, and try not to dance on the tables-Piper laughed at her own remark-  
  
Piper! --- Phoebe blushed-  
  
What? You DO know how to dance on top of those little tiny winy tables without falling down, don't you?-she smiled innocently-  
  
"Nooo" I've never done that before, ...Well, maybe just once. I guess, --- Phoebe smiled back- Hey, Angie! . Wait up; I'm coming with you! --- Shouted Phoebe as she ran after Angie who was about to leave in her Harley.-  
  
Be careful Phoebe! --- Both sisters shouted exactly at the same time; making them spin their heads around to look into each other's eyes ---" Woe, That was scary".--- Said Prue frowning. --- "Yeah it was, wasn't it?"-- -- Replied Piper still staring at her sister.  
  
Do not worry, "P" sisters, I promise to take good care of her. ---Shouted Angie as she started her motorcycle.  
  
"Uhu! Look who's going to take care of Phoebe" "A miniature Hell's Angel" Prue crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
Prue! -Piper squeezed her arm gently and smiled-  
  
Ok! ---Shouted Phoebe--- Maybe I'll call you to go and pick me up--- her last words barely audible because of the increasing roaring noise the motorcycle made as they left-  
  
What did she say? --- Asked Prue narrowing her big blue eyes---  
  
She said that she'd call YOU to go and pick her up-Piper sounded serious-  
  
No, she didn't! - Prue spat back-I heard she said for Piper to pick me up!-- -  
  
She did not --- She did so-no she didn't-yes she did!- They both smiled and walked to Prue's car, holding each other hands.  
  
After a few hours of singing, laughing, drinking champagne, red wine, tequila shots, and beer. (Who the hell ordered beer?) They were now ready to leave. Angie asked Phoebe not to call her sisters to pick her up because she was going to take her home.  
  
Are you sure Angie? - Phoebe asked not sounding very sober-  
  
Yes, don't you worry, I barely touched my red wine; Now come on, lets go get my Harley--- Angie grabbed Phoebe by the arm and gently guided her outside the bar. They walked throughout the parking lot to get to Angie's motorcycle. --- You left your bike a little too far, didn't you?--- asked Phoebe sounding annoyed and stumbling herself almost every 20 seconds.-  
  
Yes Phoebe,--- Angie rolled her eyes and answered patiently as she grabbed Phoebe's arm a little tighter to prevent her from falling--- but remember there weren't any spaces left when we got here, "watch out girly!-shouted Angie trying to keep Phoebe in balance.  
  
Ooops!-shouted Phoebe laughing at the same time--- I guess our planet is moving way too fast tonight!---  
  
You bet it is!--- retorted Angie-I told you not to drink that last tequila shot. See now what it did to you?-Angie was obviously worried.  
  
Yeap!-it made me realize how a wonderful friend you are.-Phoebe hugged Angie and kissed her sloppily on her cheek; dropping her purse unwillingly and bending down to pick it up- "Oh God, I'm so screwed"  
  
Wait, let me get that for you.-Angie also bent down beside Phoebe- They were both kneeling on the floor, trying to pick Phoebe's belongings which had been scattered all around the floor. Angie suddenly spotted a shiny pair of boots in front of them. She immediately looked up to find out who was standing in front, but the stranger roughly pulled her up by the neck. -If you make a sound I'll slice your fucking throat and I'll kill your drunk friend as well.-The mysterious attacker whispered to Angie's ear.  
  
I wont!, I swear I wont, but please don't hurt us-begged Angie crying and shaking at the same time-  
  
Shut up, bitch, I don't want to hear your voice-The attacker burst in anger, squeezing her throat tighter.  
  
What is it that you don't want, An..hic..gie? - Phoebe raised her head trying to find out what was going on, but she received a strong blow on her face. She fell heavily on her back but she quickly lifted her head, trying to figure out what was going on, unfortunately she just wasn't able to focus.  
  
Leave her alone, you sick bastard--- Shouted Angie trying to reach Phoebe-  
  
Of course I will---Retorted the attacker--- As soon as I finish with her-He smiled evilly-  
  
Angie tried to pull the attacker away from Phoebe but he pushed her strongly sending her and the motorcycle to the floor. Angie cried out in pain; her arm trapped under the heavy motorcycle.  
  
The attacker smiled and advanced at Phoebe, who was trying hard to regain stability; he licked his lips as he lifted her by the throat. Phoebe gasped for air and turned her eyes to meet her attacker.  
  
Long time no see - whispered the attacker with a deep, harsh mysterious voice-He slowly pushed Phoebe against the wall and pinned her back against it. Phoebe blinked her eyes repeatedly trying to make her sight a little less blurred, but it was useless.  
  
She suddenly felt his cold hand touching her cheek, sliding it slowly and gently to her throat and stopping willingly on her chest, feeling her, caressing her, desiring her.  
  
Phoebe tried to scream for help so badly but her voice was completely muffled by the tight grip on her throat.--- Oh God, please help me--- Her thoughts were now more comprehensible than her words.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened when she felt his hand sliding down even more, caressing her, Violating her intimacy. She tried to get away and she screamed loudly, but her attacker punched her ribs. She gasped for air and tightened her jaws. Her respiration suddenly interrupted as he pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her lips with such passion and intensity, making her cry desperately.  
  
Phoebe,... Angie,... are you still out here? ---- Susan shouted as she walked through the not too well illuminated parking lot, narrowing her eyes to try to see well.  
  
"Next time, my little darling, we'll finish this next time" -He bit her lower lip, making it bleed heavily-- "This is just a little taste of all the treats I'm going to give you. You're going to pay for what you did to me. You're going to suffer; I can assure you that" -The attacker threw Phoebe to the floor and quickly ran to his car-  
  
Phoebe grabbed her chest as she tried to bring herself into a sitting position, breathing heavily, and hurting all over, But She failed her attempt and winced in pain, falling heavily on her back again.  
  
Oh my God, what is it? What happened? -- Susan bend down to check on Phoebe ---  
  
I'm fine, go check on Angie-Phoebe managed to speak coherently-  
  
Susan quickly got up and ran to Angie's side. "Jesus, Angie, what the hell happened? Are both of you that drunk to even stand on your own? Did you fall or what?" -- Susan didn't wait for an answer, she quickly grabbed the motorcycle and was barely able to pull it away from Angie.  
  
Ouch!... Careful there! ---- Angie snapped at Susan.  
  
Well ex.cuuuse me for getting you out of this mess. - Susan retorted--- I'm only trying to help here. Besides, you shouldn't have had a drink if you were supposed to take Phoebe home. See what you did? -Susan pointed her finger to where Phoebe was sitting- See what you did? You screwed up, That is what you did; you could so not help her, lucky for you she's drunk otherwise, she might have kicked your drunken ass by now.  
  
Shut up Sue. - Angie frowned and winced in pain.-Don't you ever at least stop to take a breath? And by the way, I'm so not drunk; let me have me your cel, I've got to call Phoebe's sisters.  
  
- Angie got up and grabbed her arm-- "Ouch, I guess my arm is broken, my mom is going to be so pissed" -She stumbled towards Phoebe as fast as she could-- "Are you hurt Phoebe? Are you ok? Talk to me Halliwell" -- Phoebe didn't response-- Damn! I promised your sisters I was going to take good care of you and look what happened. I'm sorry Phoebe, I'm really sorry.  
  
"Don't be, It's not your ff.ault" - Phoebe opened her eyes when she heard Angie's worried voice; still feeling and looking a little shaken. 


	7. Come Again

Phoebe's Soccer Team. The Sequel  
  
Chapter 7: Come again?  
  
Phoebe is what? - Piper yelled on the phone, holding back her long brown hair with her hand and opening her eyes widely.  
  
Calm down Piper, she's fine, we both are; it was some kind of stupid jerk that attacked us, he was trying to mug us, or something, I . I really don't know, I'm so nervous, but I need you to come and pick Phoebe up, she's not looking so hot right now.---Angie spoke---  
  
Wha. what do you mean she's not looking so hot? What happened to her? Is she hurt? Angie, are you listening? Is she Hurt or anything? "Prue! She shouted even louder to bring her sister downstairs.  
  
Yes, I mean no, well maybe just a little, you see, she had a little too much to drink and, and she has some bruises on her face, but nothing really big, I think. -Angie finally answered, after being able to calm herself down; slightly holding her hurting arm, almost not wanting to touch it; And barely keeping the cell phone in place between her ear and shoulder.  
  
Oh my God. Oh my God! Prue, get your astral ass down here, quickly. Please Angie, stay with her, don't leave her alone, we'll be right there; "as soon as I get my sister's attention" She muttered clenching her teeth.  
  
What's all the fuss and yelling about?---asked Prue drying her hair with a blue towel, walking down the stairs in a not so promptly manner.  
  
Phoebe's in trouble, we have to leave now. - Said Piper grabbing the car keys and walking rapidly toward the door.-  
  
Come again? --- Prue frowned and stared at Piper.  
  
Listen, miss congeniality, we don't have time to chat right now, just get in the car and I'll explain on the way. ---Piper went back to grab Prue's hand and harshly led her outside---  
  
Woa, you can be so pushy sometimes, don't you sis? I'm not even dressed. Do you want me to go in PJ's, what will our neighbors say about me? I don't even have my slippers on, And.  
  
Yeah, yeah, move! - Interrupted Piper not sounding as sweet as her usual self.  
  
Prue tightened her robe and sat on the passenger seat of Piper's jeep, not looking so pleased and happy about it.  
  
Piper drove away in a hurry and started explaining to Prue what had happened to their younger sister and her friend.  
  
Well why didn't you say so before. ---Spat Prue sounding upset; hurry up then, go. Go. Go.!  
  
Phoebe was standing beside Angie, watching how the paramedics took care of her friend's arm, and waiting for her sisters to pick her up. She was already treated for her bruises and Was almost an 80% sober. She was looking at her friend but not really watching, she was immersed in her own thoughts. ---What the hell happened? Who was that guy? I think I've seen him before, but where?--- Phoebe's memory was a big blur; the alcohol and the violent Blows she received on her head made it even more difficult to think clearly.-She nodded and grabbed her head, wincing a little and feeling woozier than before.  
  
There she is! -Yelled Piper spotting her sister from a distance---  
  
Hurry, pull over. ---Prue opened the door even after the car was completely stopped.  
  
Piper hit the brakes and Prue was out before Piper killed the engine.  
  
Phoebe! --- Prue hugged her sister tightly--- are you ok sweetie? What happened? Oh my God, you're hurt! ---Prue's face was a mask of panic---  
  
I'm fine, Prue, really, I'm ok. ---Answered Phoebe softly; hanging tight on her sister's neck.  
  
Phoebe, honey, you're hurt! --- Shouted Piper running to her sister and embracing her as well.  
  
I'm all right, although I can't say the same about Angie. -Phoebe raised her head and glanced at her friend.  
  
Prue and Piper turned to look at Angie and saw the paramedics immobilizing her arm and getting her ready to take her to the hospital. Her mother was already beside her.  
  
Prue approached Angie and gratefully and lovingly caressed her shoulder. -Thanks a lot Angie, thank you for calling us, and thank you for taking care of our sister. --- She smiled At Angie and winked an eye.  
  
It's nothing Prue, She's my friend, I'm just sorry I wasn't able to help her when I should have.  
  
What do you mean? ---Asked Prue obviously worried---  
  
We have to go Miss, ---the paramedics interrupted Prue's conversation and placed Angie on a stretcher.  
  
I'll explain that later, as soon as we get home. --- Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and gently pulled her against her. ---Wow, nice wardrobe you have there.--- Phoebe smiled at her own remark--- Prue just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.  
  
After a while, Phoebe was resting in her own warm bed. Prue and Piper were lying beside her as well, listening to Phoebe's celebration nightmare.  
  
What do you mean by "I think I've seen him before"? Have you or haven't you seen him before? Think, Phoebe, think; try and focus here, this could be very important--- Prue raised her voice, trying to remain calmed and getting out of bed, obviously looking worried.  
  
Prue back off, she needs to rest, ---Said Piper, looking at Phoebe's distressed face- And maybe tomorrow she'll be more than "focused" to answer all your questions.  
  
All right then, go to sleep baby, we'll talk about it tomorrow, and remember all I want to do is help you, don't forget that. ---Prue bent down and kissed her sister's forehead.  
  
I know, Prue, believe me, I know. - Phoebe smiled and closed her eyes---  
  
Night Phoebes ---Piper kissed her baby sister's head and pulled the blankets to cover her tired aching body.  
  
Night. ---Whispered Phoebe without opening her eyes---  
  
Prue turned out the lights and slowly closed the door. 


	8. I'm to blame first part

Phoebe's soccer team; The Sequel  
  
Chapter 8 I'm to blame (First part)  
  
The sisters three were having breakfast early morning. Phoebe was not looking so good.  
  
Phoebe, honey, why don't you go back to bed? It's Sunday, and there's nothing important for any of us to do today. What do you say? --- Prue asked while drinking a deliciously hot cup of coffee.  
  
No, I rather be with you, both, I'm still a little bit shaken from last night. ---Phoebe placed both elbows on the table and held her head----  
  
Do you still really think it was just a coincidence? A simple random attack? Asked Piper worriedly—  
  
Yes, Piper, I do, so stop worrying. ---Phoebe gave Piper a weak smile, trying to convince her that everything was fine, but not being quite sure of that herself.  
  
Fine. ----Prue clapped her hands and smiled--- Let's just forget this unpleasant incident, and let's go to the swimming pool. We really need some exercise to leave all our stress behind.  
  
That should be great. But promise this time you are coming with us to the deeper side of the pool? ---Asked Phoebe smiling---  
  
Don't push it Phoebes; don't push it. I think I'm doing a lot by going to the swimming pool, you know how much I'm afraid of water.—Prue frowned---  
  
Yeah, yeah, well you know me, I had to try--- Smiled Phoebe----  
  
Okie, dokie, let's get ready then--- Urged Piper—  
  
Piper's jeep pulled over just in front of the "Sports and Leisure Club" the three doors suddenly opened almost at the same time and the sisters jumped outside smiling. ---The last one buys lunch---- Phoebe shouted as she swiftly ran ahead of her two older sisters---  
  
Hey, that's not fair--- Prue grabbed her sunglasses and pulled them away; suddenly running and leaving Piper behind.—  
  
You're just a couple of screaming babies. –Piper shook her head and walked slowly; not even bothering to follow her sisters—  
  
A car pulled over a few parking spaces behind Piper's jeep. A mysterious man looked at the three sisters and smiled evilly--- Oh, this is going to be so much fun – He quickly followed the Halliwell sisters being careful not to be seen.  
  
Wow, Prue, this place is empty. Maybe we got out of bed too early this morning—Phoebe whined---  
  
Maybe sis, but it's better this way; we get to have the whole swimming pool to ourselves.—Prue answered as she placed her black leather bag on a chair-- -  
  
Yeah, but I was hoping to meet a couple of "hotties" today. ---Phoebe puckered her lips--  
  
There you are! --- Piper shook her head looking slightly upset--- What's the matter with you? Are you out of your minds? You left me behind.  
  
No we are not, and speaking for myself, I'm just out of money Pipe; So if you were the last one arriving here, that can only mean one thing: "You're buying lunch, Sweetie".—Phoebe answered innocently---  
  
Prue smiled and nodded, clearly supporting her youngest sister.  
  
Oh, ok, ok, ---Piper smiled back--- Two against one, that's great.---  
  
I'm going to the dressing rooms to change, if the waiter comes, please order three large orange juices for us---Asked Prue, as she left---  
  
Wait for me! ---Shouted Phoebe running after Prue---  
  
Three orange juices! —Yelled Piper at the approaching waiter and running fast to catch up with her sisters--- Large! --- she yelled from a distance.  
  
Sure, miss. ---The waiter laughed at the happy scene—  
  
The waiter placed the three glasses of orange juice on the little glass table beside each chair and left.  
  
The mysterious man hurriedly walked to the girl's chairs and located Phoebe's spot. He had been watching them closely from a near by distance and knew exactly where Phoebe had placed her bag. He emptied a small bottle into Phoebe's juice and at the last minute decided to do the same with Prue's drink but he had no more left. Feeling really angry for not having enough drug left for the other girls, he clenched his teeth and left in a hurry; Hiding behind a couple of large trees. ---"Ok, now all I have to do is wait patiently for the right time" -- He smiled—  
  
The girls came out of the dressing rooms looking gorgeous. Phoebe dived gracefully and Prue went to the other side of the pool, where the water barely reached her shoulders. Piper followed her in "protection mode".  
  
Prue sat cowardly on the swimming pool's stairs, moving her feet in a childish way. Piper and Phoebe dived skillfully trying hard not to laugh at her older sister.  
  
After a while, Phoebe went outside the water to drink her orange juice and lay on her chair for a moment, sipping slowly. She remained there; eyes closed, enjoying the warm sun.  
  
Prue followed Phoebe and also sat down to drink her beverage; covering her body, at the same time with suntan lotion. ---Boy it's getting really warm, isn't Phoebes? --- Asked Prue annoyed—I'm going to ask for something really cold to drink. Do you want anything?  
  
No, but you can have some of my juice while the waiter comes back. –Offered Phoebe without even opening her eyes.  
  
Thanks, I'll just have a sip or two. ---Prue drank some of Phoebe's juice and relaxed on her chair.  
  
Piper kept swimming, enjoying the warm water.  
  
Come on Prue, you will never learn how to swim if you don't give it a try. –Piper tried to convince her sister---  
  
No way I am not going in there; uhuh, don't waste your time Pipe, you are not making me go there, forget it! --- Prue cried out nervously---  
  
Chicken! ---Piper exclaimed feeling disappointed of her own sister---  
  
Phoebe was smiling following the whole quarrel scene with her eyes closed. Then she opened them to try to convince her oldest sister to jump in; but she suddenly felt a little bit dizzy. She wiped her eyes and tried to focus, but her sight remained the same; she quickly closed them back and hushed. Drinking the rest of her juice to try and cool down herself. She didn't want to worry her sisters; neither to spoil such a wonderful sisterly time.  
  
Allright, ---finally accepted Prue--- I'm going in, but you better take good care of me Piper Marie Halliwell, or I swear I'll kill you if you let me drown--- Prue got up and walked to the Swimming pool, waiting for Piper to return from the other side.—Even if it takes coming back from the death. –She reassured—  
  
Piper raised her arms and smiled ---Come on honey, jump, I'll catch you.  
  
Prue smiled nervously—You're definitively out of your mind if you think I'm going to jump.  
  
Ok then, give me your hand. ---Piper smiled back---  
  
All right, ok, I'll just.... Um, I'll .... ----Prue rumbled---  
  
Prue! ----Piper shouted anxiously --- Get your butt in here right now.  
  
Ok, now, you're scaring me, stop the yelling; I'm so nervous to even listen to your...  
  
Prue! ----Piper interrupted---  
  
Ok, ok, ok, I'm in. See, I'm in. ---Prue slowly moved into the water.---  
  
I don't know why do you like coming to the pool if you don't even want to go inside. –Piper asked exasperatingly---  
  
Hello! ----Prue shook her head---- "to get suntanned!" Feeling slightly drowsy, she grabbed her head and frowned.  
  
Why did I ask---Piper muttered to herself, not being aware of her sister's sudden dizziness, and pulling her sister to the middle of the swimming pool.  
  
*********************************************************************+ How about some reviews? 


	9. I'm to blame second part

Phoebe's soccer team: The Sequel  
  
Chapter 8 I'm to blame (second part)  
  
Piper suddenly heard the alarm of her Jeep and quickly released Prue. Being aware of her careless reaction, she hastily grabbed Prue back and apologized, pulling her carefully to the edge of the pool. ---Sorry, wait here, hold on tight, somebody is trying to steal my jeep; I'll be right back. ---Piper jumped out of the water as quickly as she could; leaving a very nervous sister behind.  
  
Piper! --- Shouted Prue desperately—don't leave me here, please.... ---Prue tried to get out of the water but she felt dizzier than before; she shook her head and tried again, this time she barely managed to get clumsily outside the pool, resting on her stomach; quivering and breathing heavily.  
  
Where do you think you're going? ---Asked the stranger pushing her strongly back into the water---  
  
Phoebe! ----Prue shouted before going back into the water; moving her arms desperately trying hard not to go downwards.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes when she heard her sister's scream and saw Prue in the middle of the pool, desperately trying to keep herself afloat.  
  
Prue's throat and nose were filled of water; She had unwillingly swallowed more than she could tolerate; her lungs felt burning, about to explode, her anxiety and fear were too much for her to handle.  
  
Phoebe quickly got up from her chair and stumbled herself to the pool; feeling useless. She watched as her sister slowly disappeared under the surface and screamed in terror. She was so drugged that she just didn't know how to react.  
  
Piper came back, smiling and feeling relieved that it was just only a false alarm. She saw Phoebe crying on her knees at the end of the pool and quickly ran to her side and knelt beside her. –What's going on Phoebe? –She asked nervously glancing at the pool and not finding her older sister there.-- Prue! Where's Prue? She now asked shaking Phoebe by her shoulders.--- Phoebe didn't answer, she just kept crying hysterically.  
  
Piper got up from the floor and looked around to try and figure out what was going on or to at least try and spot her missing sister. Suddenly, she felt an icy chill down her spine, she looked inside the pool and saw something at the bottom; without even thinking twice she dived directly to that specific mark; grabbing her sister from around her chest she quickly pulled her over the surface. She placed her on the floor and quickly started CPR. ---Come on Prudence, come on, don't you dare die on me! --- Piper kept pushing and hitting Prue's chest and desperately blowing air inside her mouth.  
  
Prue suddenly began to cough and Piper turned her swiftly on her side to release all the water from her lungs.  
  
What the hell happened to you? ---Piper turned her eyes to Phoebe? Why didn't you just help her or anything?  
  
I don't know, Piper, I don't know what's happening to me. I can't concentrate, I can't...I can't .........I don't know what's going on with me!------- ----Phoebe screamed hysterically.  
  
Ok, calm down, calm down, ----Piper lovingly hugged her sister and pulled her tightly against her---  
  
Prue was resting on her side, still coughing, shaking uncontrollably-- Piper grabbed a towel and gently wrapped her sister, trying to keep her warm and safe.  
  
I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry. ---Piper whisper in Prue's ear---- It's my fault, I shouldn't Have left you alone in the pool; I shouldn't have made you go inside in the first place. –Piper started sobbing.  
  
It's... no..t your f...ault... ---Prue coughed abundantly---"Someone pushed me inside"  
  
What? ------Piper shouted utterly astonished.--- But who?......why?  
  
I'm not sure why, -----she coughed-------but I'm sure going to find out. —She shivered—Help me up, will you Pipe? Oh, um, and thanks for saving my life –She hugged her sister weakly.  
  
The strange man watched everything from behind the trees. He was angry for not being able to fulfill his revenge. He wanted Phoebe to suffer, one way or another, but suffer the same hell he's just been through.---"This is not over yet, Phoebe Halliwell" ---He punched the tree with his fist and left fuming.  
  
HOME  
  
Phoebe, I want you to be straight, please let us know if you are back in drugs or something. Piper asked worriedly.  
  
No, I'm not, I swear I'm not. Why can't you guys believe me? —Phoebe cried-- -  
  
Honey, It's not that we don't believe in you or anything, it's just that... it's so freaking strange for Prue to suddenly get drugged; I mean, she surely didn't drink anything, just just...wait a minute... ----Piper suddenly narrowed her eyes--- she did drank from your juice; didn't she?  
  
Well, yeah, but ---Phoebe closed her eyes and shook her head---  
  
There you go! You were drugged, Prue was drugged; and both of you drank from the same orange juice. I wasn't drugged because I stayed in the water and did not drink mine.! –Piper was now acting frantic.  
  
Prue was resting on the sofa, listening closely to what her sisters were saying and she suddenly sat up. –Wait a minute; you're saying that someone put something in our drinks?  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
That man! That slimy bastard that pushed me back into the water! ---Prue was now enraged.  
  
Calm down Prue ---Nervously warned Phoebe--- You'll pop a vein or something.  
  
Calm down, calm down? As if we didn't have enough trouble already with all those freaking demons coming after our asses almost on a weekly basis! Now we have to deal with God knows who, trying to do God knows what! Great, um, that's just great! ---Prue's eyes were now bulging---That little piece of shit!  
  
Prue! ---Phoebe was now frightened watching her sister's outburst.  
  
We'll figure it out Prue, I promise. ---Piper put her arms around her sister and gently took her back to the sofa; She kissed her forehead and sighed deeply. We'll be just fine, we'll just have to be more careful; that's all.  
  
Yeah, that's easier said than done. ---Whispered Prue--- 


End file.
